Love Revealed
by outerelf
Summary: Triquel to 'Love' and 'Love Again'. The Ark's crew finds out about the two's realtionships, and their reactions are most amusing- oneshot


WOW! Picture of my Love Again is here: gtgoten./art/Prowl-and-Red-Alert-90493582 go ahead and check it out. Thank you shoji-san for drawing it, I love it.

SsSsSsSsSSsSsSsSsSsSs

When Prowl and Red Alert first sat down to talk about their relationship (almost directly after their first interfacing. Prowl had taken off the cuffs since then) they had both agreed that their was nothing to hide, "Prowl, what do you think others will say?" Red Alert asked curiously, one hand entwined with Prowls.

Prowl snorted. "It will no doubt take several human years for them to notice anything different."

It didn't. It only took a month actually, and it was because of one little incident-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl sat fuming underneath a mountain stack of data pads. "Why me?" He asked aloud. "I know I'm the second in command, but the amount of paperwork is getting ridiculous around here!"

Red Alert came in at that moment, carrying another stack of data pads. He stopped, surveying the room, and sighed. "Alright, you get working on that stack, I'll go through this stack."

Prowl and Red Alert worked for the next couple of orns without pause to clear up the data pads around, on, and drowning the table. Prowl, finished with a stack, learned backwards, optics drifting over to Red Alert. It seemed a little odd in hindsight that he hadn't gone after this mech in the first place. While Jazz was a very interesting partner, Jazz just didn't understand the job Prowl had.

He would've tried dragging Prowl away from the data-pads instead of offering to do them like Red Alert was doing. And even if Jazz _did_ try to help, Prowl feared that mistakes would be made. With Red Alert all he had to worry about was the hint of conspiracy theories that might slip through despite Red Alerts amazing ability to write in good detail without boring a mech too much.

Prowl sighed and stood up, curiously going through some of the data pads that Red Alert had done, optic ridge rising anymore.

All of them were done in Prowls exact hand, as if it _was_ Prowl who had done it. "Red Alert, are you forging my signature?"

"Yes. I think I do a very good job of it too." Red Alert said calmly.

Prowl shook his head, "But-"

"In line ten of that statement it says secretaries are excused. I'm, right now, your unofficial secretary." Red Alert said, airily waving one hand, not looking up at the scowling mech.

Prowl sat down at the desk, and wondered if he could forge Red Alerts own signature way of writing, and decided to test it out later. As for now, he still had several orns worth of work to do-

Red Alert leaned over the desk, asking, "If I'm to be helping you, what's my reward going to be?"

"How about a night alone?" Prowl said dryly.

Red Alert nodded, and was about to withdraw to continue, when he smirked. "How about a guarantee?"

Prowl nearly dropped the data-pad. "What sort of guarantee do you want?" He asked, though his own CPU was running through several possibilities-

"Pick one." Red Alert said, optics highly amused although his face was as calm as stone. "Surprise me."

Prowl stood up, moving to where Red Alert sat, and then knelt down next to him. Prowl leaned forward, one hand bringing Red Alerts head closer, the other hand wrapping around the waist, dragging him so that the two were touching. He smirked at the sudden surprise in Red Alerts optics as he kissed, just as the door opened up behind him, letting Prime enter into the room.

Datapads fell like rain to the floor as Prime gaped at his two commanders. Two pairs of furious optics switched to the intruding mech, and Prime blushed bright red, realizing that he had just intruded on something private, and he hastily backed out of the room. Muttering about hallucinations.

Prime moved down into Ratchets medbay. "Ratchet, I'm beginning to hallucinate."

"Not surprised. A lot of mechs are beginning to do so. Energon was contaminated."

"Doesn't Red Alert check it?"

"He did, but it was contaminated _after_ it was placed in the dispensing machines. Fluid got into it. I'm going to get Wheeljack to fix them soon enough. Get into line."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were ahead of him, and they were bored enough to start up a game where they compared some of the more unlikely hallucinations they had seen. Prime, for some very odd reason, said, "I hallucinated Prowl and Red Alert were kissing."

Hoots of laughter rose up from the mechs, who clearly disbelieved him.

0o0o0o0o00o

Prowl and Red Alert looked at each other as Prime left. "Well, you were kissing me-" Red Alert began to prompt, and Prowl needed no further urging.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another human week before the _entire_ crew found out. It was a beautiful day out- Which is why everyone was outside, along with the two officers to make sure that the brawls that would undoubtedly happen wouldn't be too harsh. Red Alert sighed, shifting his foot in irritation as yet another line of ants decided that his foot would be a great climbing tool. "I hate ants."

"Why don't you ignore them?"

"How well could you ignore tiny little creeping feet going into places that you'd rather not think about?"

Prowl thought about it for a moment, and realized, "You can feel the ants feet?"

"Yes!"

Prowl hastily moved to calm down Red Alert, "I see. Very well, if you wish we can go to the wash rack and drown them."

Sunstreaker passing by said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were a couple."

Prowl and Red Alert exchanged glances. .:_I told you they wouldn't be able to figure it out._:.

.:_Shall we prove them wrong then?_:. Red Alert paged back, his own smirk growing slightly.

Before Prowl had a chance to protest or agree, Red Alert leaned over and gave him a small, chaste kiss on the lips.

The datapad in Sunstreakers hand dropped, nearly hitting a stupefied human. Sideswipe, who had been about to try and climb up Grimlock's back, slipped and fell off, staring at the two, both backed up, and ran away, screaming in horror.

Red Alert took a step back, as Jazz, Bumblebee, Inferno, and Firestar rounded the corer. Grimlock turned, wanting to see what had made the twins to run. Prowl looked at Red Alert, and said slowly, "Red Alert?"

"Yes?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that that might not be the wisest course of choice?"

"Oh, you don't want others to know-"

"No, I want a little more." Prowl stated, and leaned foreword, his own tongue flickering out for a split moment before lips met. Jazz stopped dead, as Bumblebee's still healing vocalizer got a out a little 'umph!' before it shut down on him

Inferno stood, stupefied for a split moment, and then he grinned, taking Firestars hand. "You know, this give me an idea-"

"First congratulate those two, and then I'll show you a couple of new things I picked up from the humans." She promised, optics sparkling.

Inferno waited until the two finally moved backward, and then enveloped Red Alert in a hug. Prowls optics narrowed as Red Alerts blush cranked up two notches, but he couldn't blame Red Alert. He could however blame Inferno. "Hands off."

Inferno laughed as put Red Alert down. "Good job Red, glad you finally found someone."

Red Alert watched Inferno go, a slightly musing look in his optics. Firestar yelped as Inferno hoisted her into his arms, and she squirmed, trying to get down. "Wow Prowl, I had no idea you had such a possessive streak in you."

"Well, you were in love with him."

"I was, but now I'm just friends." Red Alert said, gazing switching back to the police cruiser. "I think you had best go to Jazz, he looks as if he's crashed."

"Bumblebee will take care of him. Lets get you to those washracks, shall we?"

Grimlock watched as the two officers strolled off, wondering out loud, "Why everyone so surprised? Those two good together. Like Prime and Elita."

The dinobot left, wondering about the oddity of mechs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It eventually spread to the decepticons, making more then one mech shake their heads in disbelief. Megatron sat in his 'throne' and asked aloud, "Can't the two officers choose someone who I can actually _capture_ to torture for information?"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

_Their you have it folks, the Ark's reaction. Twins running away, Primes near crashing, Jazz crashing, Inferno and Firestar oblivious, and one happy Red Alert and Prowl._


End file.
